


Половина целого

by marla666



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Incest, M/M, Masturbation, Other, Psychological Drama, Psychologists & Psychiatrists
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 22:10:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10500444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marla666/pseuds/marla666
Summary: Есть причина, по которой Джон до сих пор не знаком с Майкрофтом Холмсом. По этой же причине Шерлок так ненавидит своего брата.





	

Он сообщает Джону примерно через год после того, как они начали вместе снимать квартиру на Бейкер-Стрит.

Не специально, конечно, это слишком личная информация. Но Джон каким-то образом успел стать его настоящим другом, особенно учитывая историю с Мориарти, и Шерлок слишком расслабляется в его присутствии.

Ему кажется, что Джону можно доверять.

Тем более, тот с таким интересом относится ко всему, что связанно с Шерлоком.

Шерлоком, который всю жизнь чувствует себя слишком негармоничным, разделенным надвое: яблоко разрезано, защитная кожура снята, целостность нарушена. Люди привыкли видеть только одну его сторону. Лишь изредка, как в детстве, хочется, чтобы кто-то другой узнал.

На самом деле повод оказывается далеко не лучшим: слишком долго нет дела. Ужасно хочется курить, а есть, наоборот, совсем не хочется, и Джон обеспокоен. Он в очередной раз находит заначку Шерлока с сигаретами, подсовывает ему какой-то суп, уговаривает пойти прогуляться или, в крайнем случае, взяться за скучное убийство, подброшенное Лестрейдом.

Рутина.

\- Твоя навязчивая манера заботы все больше начинает напоминать Майкрофта, – зло бросает Шерлок, перерыв полдома в поисках хотя бы одной сигареты.  
\- Кого? – удивленно поднимает брови Джон, отрываясь от ноутбука. Судя по сосредоточенному выражению лица, он как раз сочинял очередной пост о каком-то из последних дел.  
\- Моего старшего брата, Майкрофта, – Шерлок морщится, он уже почти жалеет, что сказал это. Но слишком поздно: в глазах его соседа загорается неподдельный интерес и, кажется, сейчас начнется допрос с пристрастием.  
\- Почему ты раньше не упоминал, что у тебя есть брат? – Джон даже отставляет ноутбук, что можно считать плохим, очень плохим знаком. Или хорошим – зависит от того, с какой стороны посмотреть.  
\- А должен был? – Шерлок с нарочитым безразличием смотрит в потолок.  
\- Не знаю, наверное. Тем более, если он о тебе заботится. Почему получилось, что я даже ни разу его не видел?  
\- Он, как и я, женат на своей работе, – неохотно объясняет Шерлок, - его гениальный мозг работает исключительно на благо Объединенного королевства.  
\- Вот как, – кивает Джон. – Так значит, в этом мире существует еще один невероятно умный Холмс?  
«Даже умнее, чем я», – хочется сказать Шерлоку, но он ни перед кем не готов признать превосходство брата, даже перед самим собой.  
\- На семь лет меня старше, – зачем-то отвечает он невпопад.  
\- И кем он работает? – не унимается Джон.  
\- Занимает скромную должность в британском правительстве, – отвечает Шерлок и разворачивается лицом к спинке дивана, намекая, что разговор окончен. Либо его спина достаточно красноречива, либо Джон теряет интерес к разговору, потому что больше не задает вопросов, возвращаясь к своему ноутбуку.  
***  
Следующий месяц, словно по контрасту с невыносимым периодом затишья, оказывается невероятно насыщенным. Шерлок принимается за расследование сразу нескольких запутанных дел с двойным энтузиазмом, купаясь в восхищении Джона, когда добирается до очередной разгадки. Тему Майкрофта они больше не затрагивают, и Шерлок испытывает по этому поводу невероятное облегчение, но не без легкой примеси досады. Он слишком, слишком долго ни с кем не говорил о брате и злится на себя за такую глупую потребность, невероятное проявление собственной слабости.

Самым колоритным оказывается дело маньяка-подражателя, который имитирует стиль американского серийного убийцы Денниса Рейдера, известного как БТК*. Письмо-признание в стихотворной форме, найденное репортером The Sun по анонимной наводке в одной из публичных библиотек Лондона, только подтверждает версию об имитаторе. Несомненно, он хочет славы и начал игру. Это вызов, на который невозможно не отреагировать.

Отслеженный звонок в редакцию был совершен с одноразового мобильного, который, вероятно, уже покоится на берегу Темзы. Тупик.

Запрос на дело самого Рейдера, который отбывает пожизненное заключение в канзасской тюрьме, почти ничего не дает: семидесятилетний маньяк ни с кем не переписывается и мало контактирует с окружающими, за годы заключения у него не было ни одного посетителя. Семья отвернулась от него и все внешние контакты свелись к коротким и давним письмам от дочери.  
Проанализировав написанное от руки послание, Шерлок описывает полиции достаточно точные приметы убийцы. Несомненно, это больше, чем может предложить любой профайлер Скотланд-Ярда, но дело все равно не слишком быстро продвигается вперед.  
Просмотр видеозаписей с камер наблюдения в библиотеке не дает много информации: полка с учебником по машиностроению, куда было вложено послание, расположена под таким углом, что камеры не дают особого обзора нужного коридора. Пока в Ярде перелопачивают дела записанных в библиотеку людей, в надежде найти кого-то, подходящего под описание, Шерлок занят собственным расследованием.

На то, чтобы попытаться предугадать следующий шаг убийцы и сузить ореол поисков, уходит три дня, на протяжении которых детектив практически не спит. Джон поначалу даже не говорит ему ни слова об издевательствах над организмом: зверская расправа над первыми жертвами – семьей с двумя маленькими детьми – достаточно весомый повод не смыкать глаз. На четвертые сутки Ватсон все же не выдерживает.

\- Кажется, второе убийство должно случиться только через три месяца, – настаивает он, - так что у тебя еще есть время поспать.  
\- Я жду новостей от своей сети бездомных, – возражает Шерлок, хотя его голова и в самом деле, кажется, сейчас взорвется.  
\- Они никуда не денутся! – Джон кажется раздраженным. Он собирается на работу и совершенно искренне беспокоится, что будет происходить с детективом в его отсутствие.  
\- Я совершенно точно не смогу заснуть сейчас, – пожимает плечами Шерлок.  
\- Послушай, – доктор натягивает куртку и подходит ближе к своему соседу, который оккупировал диван и занял все ближайшие горизонтальные поверхности распечатками материалов о деле, - я понимаю, что ты переутомлен и перевозбужден, в таком состоянии крайне сложно отключиться. Но совершенно нелогично творить такое со своим мозгом, и уверяю тебя, как врач, что на пятые сутки происходят необратимые изменения в...  
\- Знаю, знаю, – раздраженно перебивает Шерлок, - но еще только начались четвертые. И ты знаешь, что подражатель действует по сокращенной схеме. Письмо он оставил гораздо раньше, чем сам Рейдер. Не забывай, что наш убийца орудовал в семидесятых-восьмидесятых годах, поток информации был намного умереннее. Сейчас, чтобы оставаться на слуху, ему придется чаще заявлять о себе, так что мы можем получить очередной труп уже на днях.  
\- Просто прими снотворное, Шерлок! Иначе мы получим твой труп. Или ты превратишься в неспособный мыслить овощ.  
\- Не подействует, проверено.  
\- Тогда я достану тебе более сильное, – заверяет Джон. – У тебя нервное истощение, оно не способствует мыслительному процессу.  
\- Мне нужно поговорить с Майкрофтом, – против воли вырывается у Шерлока.  
\- О, со своим загадочным братом? – кажется, Ватсон слегка удивлен, услышав эту фразу. – Что ж, тогда возьми телефон и позвони ему! Если вы, Холмсы, так хоть иногда делаете.  
\- Мой мобильный, – бормочет Шерлок, прикрывая глаза и протягивая вперед раскрытую ладонь.  
\- Конечно, как же я успел забыть, – хмыкает Джон и встает, чтобы после недолгих поисков, вложить телефон в протянутую руку.  
Какое-то время он еще топчется в комнате, очевидно ожидая продолжения разговора или немедленного звонка, но, так и не дождавшись ни того, ни другого, решает не опаздывать на работу еще больше, чем уже позволил себе.  
\- До вечера, – наконец произносит доктор и выходит. Внизу хлопает входная дверь и Шерлок, сидящий на диване напряженным изваянием, сжимает мобильный так сильно, что начинают болеть пальцы. Как это ни печально, Джон прав. Можно сколько угодно презирать и отрицать свои физические потребности, но все имеет свой предел. Если он не заснет в ближайшее время, ни о какой продуктивности работы не может быть и речи.

Снотворное однозначно не подходит: после него мозг словно в тумане и это в тысячу раз хуже, чем не спать совсем. Значит, придется пробовать другие методы.  
Шерлок с трудом поднимается, отмечая, с каким трудом слушаются его взбудораженную нервную систему затекшие от долгого сидения мышцы, и направляется в сторону ванной. Как это ни отвратительно, но придется удовлетворить потребности своего несовершенного организма.

Спустя два часа Шерлок ворочается в собственной постели в тщетных попытках отключиться. Он не потрудился одеться, просто бросив мокрое полотенце на пол и завернувшись в простыню. Теперь она неприятно липнет к телу, покрывшемуся испариной, все нервные окончания будто зудят. Голова пульсирует от количества собранной информации, которую никак не получается толком структурировать – он слишком устал и ненавидит себя за это. Раздражение никак не помогает приблизиться к заветной цели и Шерлок, страдальчески застонав, переворачивается с живота на спину, отбрасывая в сторону мешающую простыню. Три дела подряд и проклятый маньяк. Серийные убийцы – настоящий рождественский подарок для его разума, но этот самый разум предает его, вступив в сговор с изможденным телом. Чертовски несправедливо! Шерлок несколько раз глубоко вдыхает и выдыхает, в очередной раз пытаясь расслабиться. Его мелко трясет и мысль о снотворном уже не кажется настолько крамольной – ровно до того момента, пока в комнате не раздается скрип двери и тихие, но уверенные шаги, которые затихают у изголовья его кровати. Шерлоку не нужно открывать глаза, чтобы узнать, кто пришел.  
\- До чего ты себя доводишь, братец, – слышит он мягкий упрек и представляет, как Майкрофт в этот момент качает головой, недовольно поджав губы.  
\- У меня очень важное дело, – почти шепотом отвечает Шерлок. Состояние до ужаса напоминает наркотический делирий: во рту пересохло и ужасно хочется пить.  
\- Ты же помнишь, что бывает потом, когда ты так долго не спишь, – брат подносит к его губам стакан с водой, который стоял рядом с кроватью на полу, - пей.  
\- Помню, – выдыхает Шерлок, приподнимая голову и делая несколько жадных глотков. Часть воды стекает по подбородку и шее, заполняя яремную впадину.  
\- У тебя происходит очередной срыв. Это губительно для способности ясно мыслить, мы это уже проходили, – от звука, с которым донышко пустого стакана соприкасается с полом, голову пронизывает тупая боль.  
\- Я это проходил, не ты, – зло отвечает Шерлок, облизывая губы. – Тебя долго не было.  
\- Ты сам так захотел, – слышно легкое шуршание ткани дорогого костюма. Видимо, Майкрофт наклоняется ниже, вглядываясь в его лицо.  
\- И ты знаешь, почему, – открывать глаза не хочется. Это слишком больно, будто под веки насыпали мелкую стеклянную крошку.  
\- Знаю. Но сегодня тебе нужна моя помощь, – Майкрофт целует его в лоб сухими и горячими губами, а затем отстраняется.  
\- Мне этого мало, – выдыхает Шерлок.  
\- Тебе всегда мало, – усмехается брат, присаживаясь на кровать, которая прогибается под его весом.

Шерлок вздрагивает, чувствуя, как Майкрофт легко дотрагивается кончиками пальцев к его скулам, проводит вниз, очерчивая линию челюсти, и приподнимает за подбородок, мягко поглаживая большим пальцем нижнюю губу. Такие мешающие сейчас мысли сливаются в фоновый шум, растворяясь в ощущениях от простых прикосновений. Хочется больше, намного больше и немедленно. Возможно, все дело в том, что Шерлок терпеть не может, когда его кто-то касается. Кто-то чужой. Собственное тело идентифицирует как своего только Майкрофта.

Все это не кажется Шерлоку слишком странным, учитывая, что брат понимает его без слов и ни в чем не отказывает. За исключением, пожалуй, наркотиков. Связь между ними вряд ли будет понятна стороннему наблюдателю, если бы таковой нашелся: двое в вакууме, что-то вроде двойни в одном пузыре.

Шерлок задерживает вдох, когда Майкрофт проводит ладонями по его груди, задевая чувствительные до боли сейчас соски. Впрочем, все тело в таком состоянии остро реагирует на внешние раздражители.  
\- Ты совсем не следишь за своим физическим состоянием, Шерлок, – укоризненно говорит Майкрофт. Движения его рук, которыми он оглаживает бока и бедра брата, медленные и ласковые. – Мне опять приходиться этим заниматься, а ты знаешь, что я – крайне занятой человек.

Шерлок лишь невразумительно мычит в ответ, не в силах пошевелить языком. Он немного резко дергает тазом навстречу касаниям, накатившее на него возбуждение острое и болезненное, не слишком приятное. Оно обрушивается на измотанный организм, словно глыба, вжимая в кровать, мешая дышать. Шерлок действительно почти задыхается, чувствуя уверенные прикосновения к внутренней стороне бедер. Собственный возбужденный член ощущается нереально горячим, потому ложащаяся на него ладонь кажется прохладной, спасительно прохладной и приносящей невероятное облегчение.

Он вцепляется одной рукой в простынь под собой, мир сужается до неторопливых, слегка дразнящих движений обхватывающей его член руки Майкрофта и шума пульсирующей в голове крови. Закрытые глаза до сих пор печет, будто в них насыпали перца. Кажется, сквозь опущенные веки даже текут слезы, прочерчивая влажные дорожки из уголков глаз по вискам. В комнате слишком тихо и кроме собственного участившегося дыхания, когда Майкрофт начинает ласкать его член более интенсивно, Шерлок не слышит больше ничего. Можно подумать, тут и вовсе больше нет никого, но он знает – брат здесь, чувствует каждое выверенное движение его длинных пальцев, то замедляющих, то ускоряющих темп, поглаживающих влажную головку, слегка дразнящих, не позволяя ему дойти до разрядки слишком быстро.

Но сейчас Шерлоку и не нужно слишком много: он немного раздвигает ноги, согнув их в коленях, когда чувствует, что вот-вот сорвется в оргазм. Майкрофт по-прежнему молчит, он больше не меняет ритм, движения длинных пальцев ускоряются настолько, насколько нужно.

Он весь – идеальный для Шерлока. Даже в желании тотального контроля и интеллектуального доминирования. Вряд ли Шерлок готов признаваться в этом каждый день, но это – именно тот вариант старшего брата, который ему единственно подходит.

Кончая, Шерлок закусывает нижнюю губу в попытке сдержать хриплый стон, рвущийся из груди. Теплые и густые капли семени щедро заливают ему живот и часть груди – действительно, слишком длительное время некогда было подумать еще и об этой досадной физической потребности.

Он все еще оглушен собственным, постепенно успокаивающимся, пульсом, когда кровать рядом прогибается сильнее, чтобы затем распрямиться. Майкрофт поднимается, а Шерлок очень старается приподняться и машинально тянется вперед, но конечности плохо слушаются. На него вдруг накатывает долгожданное расслабление и невероятная физическая усталость.

\- Отдохни, братец, – судя по всему, Майкрофт уже стоит на середине комнаты. Его дыхание слегка неровное, будто он только что поднимался по лестнице. – Я, в отличие от тебя, взрослый мальчик и сам могу о себе позаботиться. О деле поговорим, когда ты будешь способен адекватно мыслить.

Шерлок только сглатывает: он пытается хотя бы открыть глаза, но веки налиты свинцом, как и все тело. Его уже накрывает темной и тяжелой волной сна, сквозь который он слышит скрип тихо прикрытой двери, а затем удаляющиеся шаги.  
Мир выключается. Приходит сон.

Джон, вернувшийся после смены домой, заглядывает в комнату Шерлока и вздыхает с облегчением: детектив наконец спит, распластавшись на животе и приоткрыв рот. Его лицо расслаблено, но выглядит он изможденным. Джон смущенно улыбается, уловив в воздухе запах мужского семени: Шерлок, действующий как обычный человек и занимающийся самоудовлетворением с целью расслабиться – это что-то новенькое. Ватсон поднимает с пола полотенце и быстро выходит прочь.

***  
Когда Джон встает, Шерлок уже на ногах – он выглядит достаточно бодрым и отдохнувшим, что удивительно для человека, который так долго не спал до этого.  
\- Доброе утро, – бросает Джон, заходя в гостиную.  
Шерлок, увлеченно набирающий сообщение в телефоне, просто кивает.  
\- Ты нормально выглядишь, – Ватсон зевает, с легкой завистью разглядывая друга. Бледный, как и всегда, но ни следа былого измождения.  
\- Мне не нужно много времени, чтобы восстановить силы, – небрежно бросает он в ответ.  
\- Разговор с братом помог? – интересует Джон, невольно вспоминая их вчерашний диалог.  
\- Отчасти, – Шерлок хмурится и прячет телефон.  
\- Тогда ты просто обязан меня с ним познакомить, – Джон отчасти шутит, конечно же, Шерлок ничего не обязан, но все это становится все более любопытно. – Я должен знать, что говорить тебе, когда ты ведешь себя, словно тебе пять.  
\- О, поверь, ты не будешь рад, – Холмс изображает одну из самых своих зверских улыбок. – Майкрофт повернут на тотальном контроле и не слишком приятен в общении. К тому же, о тебе он уже явно знает почти все.  
\- Даже боюсь спросить, откуда, – хмурится Джон и идет на кухню, чтобы поставить чайник.  
\- Хотя бы из видеозаписей. Ты знал, что в нашей квартире есть парочка скрытых камер? – по голосу Шерлока нельзя понять, шутит он или говорит серьезно.  
\- Тогда, пожалуй, стоит перестать выходить из душа в одном полотенце, – Ватсон усмехается. Камеры? Да ну, это было бы уже слишком. К тому же, вряд ли детектив бы их не обнаружил.  
\- Уже слишком поздно! – кричит ему Шерлок. – Если придет кто-то из моих осведомителей, сразу звони.  
\- Ты о своих бездомных? – Джон выходит из кухни и видит уже облаченного в пальто Шерлока. – А ты?  
\- К Лестрейду. У них появился свидетель по нашему подражателю.

Когда шаги Шерлока стихают на лестнице, Джон недолго стоит в гостиной, внимательно разглядывая обстановку, будто бы находится здесь в первый раз. Затем он идет в кухню, но быстро возвращается и, подойдя к книжному шкафу, начинает методично, одну за другой, вытаскивать книги и складывать на пол.

Сегодня у него все равно выходной, так почему бы не удовлетворить свое любопытство и не поиграть в сыщика?

Через полчаса, в глубине третьей полки он действительно находит крошечную камеру, закрепленную над первым томом большой энциклопедии. Какое-то время Джон с интересом и удивлением рассматривает ее, а потом, вспомнив, что до сих пор не завтракал, идет в кухню и прячет в ящике для ножей и вилок.

Стоит серьезно поговорить об этом с Шерлоком.

И перестать появляться в гостиной в одном полотенце.

Но ближайшие три дня поднять тему камер слежения не получается. Свидетель оказывается практически бесполезным, а потом подражатель совершает второе убийство.  
Слишком быстро.

Шерлок без объяснений пропадает сутками напролет. А когда появляется, то настолько погружен в себя, что вытянуть из него хоть слово не по делу становится непосильной задачей.

Джон вздыхает и откладывает все это на потом. Совсем на потом.

***  
\- Я что-то упускаю, Майкрофт.  
\- Надо же, Шерлок, ты снизошел до того, чтобы обратиться ко мне!  
\- Да. Я так делаю периодически. Если помнишь.  
\- Это все примитивное дело с подражателем?  
\- Думал, нам в разговоре не нужны подобные глупые уточнения, брат.  
\- Не упущу возможности поиздеваться. Давай же, мой глупый маленький Шерлок! Ищи несоответствия. Первое убийство.  
\- Дело Рейдера, семейство Отера. Мать, отец и двое детей. Мальчик и девочка. Удушение. Следы спермы в квартире, но не на трупах. В нашем случае то же самое. Только дети…  
\- Именно.  
\- Два брата.  
\- Так же, как и второе убийство.  
\- Да. Оно почти соответствует схеме. Брат и сестра.  
\- Но есть одно «но».  
\- …  
\- Шерлок, не разочаровывай меня.  
\- Конечно! В этом случае сексуальная агрессия была направлена на брата, а не на сестру!  
\- Что кардинально меняет профиль убийцы, составленный на основании предыдущих данных.  
\- Пожалуй, мне пора.  
\- Если это такая завуалированная благодарность, то всегда пожалуйста, братец.

***  
После ареста «лондонского БТК» Шерлок ожидаемо теряет интерес к этому делу. Громкое расследование и его успешное завершение вызывают слишком много шумихи вокруг себя, но именно эта часть уже совершенно не заботит детектива.

Пока во внешнем мире царит суета, Шерлок отключается от всего, засев на Бейкер-Стрит и углубившись в незаконченную ранее статью про сложно выявляемые экспертизой яды.  
Краем уха он слушает Джона – пересказ содержания сюжетов о деле подражателя, о конференции с участием Лестрейда, которая, конечно же, была невыносимо тоскливой из-за глупых вопросов журналистов и не менее глупых ответов инспектора. Что ж, хорошо, что его официально не привлекают на все эти мероприятия. Его блоггер – достаточно благодарный и не раздражающий слушатель, Шерлока это вполне устраивает.

\- … поскольку я знаю, что ты все равно не согласишься, то даже не стану тебе предлагать, – заканчивает свою длинную речь Джон, набрасывая куртку.  
\- Если это не очередное изощренное убийство, то твои выводы абсолютно верны, – отвечает Шерлок, мимоходом бросив на него взгляд и снова возвращаясь к статье.  
\- Нет уж. Хватит криминала за последние дни, – усмехается Джон, - просто идем в бар с Грегом и компанией. Нас с тобой пригласили неофициально отпраздновать завершение дела.  
\- Хорошо повеселиться, – иронично бросает Шерлок, закатывая глаза. Кто и о чем думал, представляя, что он добровольно проведет несколько бесполезных часов, затуманивая мозг алкоголем в компании кого-то, подобного Донован? Абсурд!  
\- И тебе. Чем бы ты там ни был занят. Кстати, я все хотел с тобой поговорить, но было не до этого. Я действительно нашел в нашем доме камеру слежения. Привет брату!

Когда Джон уходит, Шерлока охватывает непреодолимое чувство тревоги. Возможно, Майкрофт действительно был прав относительно того, что Шерлок слишком расслабился, слишком доверился, слишком привязался, возлагал неоправданные надежды на Джона? Ошибался, что тот – поймет?

Отогнав нехорошие предчувствия подальше, Шерлок вновь сосредотачивается на материале про яды. Нет смысла волноваться без достаточных на то причин.  
Он увлечен написанием уже пятой страницы основательных выводов, когда Джон возвращается – надо же, как быстро. Его сосед менее захмелевший, чем ожидалось, и явно чем-то обеспокоен.

Чувство тревоги возвращается и усиливается.  
Что-то явно не так.  
\- Шерлок, – Джон явно не знает, с чего лучше начать разговор. – Шерлок.  
\- Да, так меня зовут, – нетерпеливо и раздраженно отвечает он.  
\- Я говорил с Лестрейдом, не специально выяснял, просто завел разговор…

Пульс Шерлока учащается. Он уже знает, что услышит дальше.

\- Шерлок, – Джон делает паузу, совершенно неуместную, драматичную паузу, - у него есть на тебя дело, ты же работаешь на Ярд, пусть и неофициально… Послушай. У тебя ведь нет никакого брата. Ты единственный ребенок в семье. Шерлок? Нет никакого Майкрофта.  
Шерлок молчит. Его пальцы замирают над клавиатурой ноутбука.  
\- Или есть? Объясни мне, – Джон начинает говорить очень быстро, пытаясь в максимально короткое время успеть сказать, что хотел, пока Холмс не закроется или не сбежит в попытке увильнуть от разговора.

Шерлок молниеносно подскакивает с дивана и направляется в свою комнату.  
Бежать.

\- Постой! – Джон, кажется, пытается его нагнать. – Просто скажи мне, что ты меня разыграл, я не обижусь. Или это твой друг. Или что угодно. Объясни мне! Но если ты считаешь, что у тебя и правда есть брат, это … может быть симптомом! Шерлок!  
Последние слова он выкрикивает уже в адрес захлопнувшейся двери. Шерлок прислоняется к ней буквально на минуту, чтобы глубоко вздохнуть и, закрыв глаза, постараться взять себя в руки.

Он и правда мог выдать один из заготовленных заранее ответов.  
Эксперимент.  
Слишком секретно.  
И еще с десяток правдоподобной лжи.  
Но дар убеждения улетучился в одну секунду, стоило ему услышать одну-единственную фразу.  
Майкрофта не существует.  
Блядь, будто бы он и сам этого не знает.  
***  
Шерлок не может точно сказать, когда появился Майкрофт: ему кажется, что брат был в его жизни всегда.

Шерлоку пять. Он не без оснований чувствует себя достаточно умным, но родители продолжают общаться с ним, как с глупым малышом. Всем детям такое кажется вопиющей несправедливостью, но Шерлок переживает особенно остро.

Он лежит у себя в кровати, накрывшись с головой одеялом, и глотает слезы. Объяснение «Потому что я так сказала, вот почему!» неправильное, лживое и на самом деле ничего не значит.  
Очень унизительно.

Майкрофт появляется в его комнате бесшумно – может, он и раньше тут был, дожидаясь Шерлока.  
Чтобы успокоить.  
Чтобы объяснить то, до чего в силу эмоциональности и привязанности к Шерлоку не снизошли родители.  
Рассказать, почему.

Почему ему запрещено хранить в комнате найденную на улице мертвую ворону и проводить эксперименты с огнем, поджигая сухую траву на заднем дворе. В воспоминаниях Шерлока Майкрофт успокаивающе гладит его по спине сквозь одеяло, размеренно и монотонно раскладывая по полочкам ответы на все актуальные вопросы.  
Убаюканный его голосом, Шерлок засыпает.

Он не один. У него есть брат и они – часть одного целого.  
Семья. Самое близкое к этому понятие.

Шерлок больше не переживает из-за разногласий с родителями настолько сильно. Со временем он решает, что логические объяснения чужды глупым взрослым по большей части из-за того, что они бесконтрольно поддаются эмоциям.

Майкрофт с ним солидарен: он вообще презирает сентименты и людей, которые подчиняют свою жизнь чувствам.

\- Ты тоже излишне эмоционален, Шерлок, – говорит он мягко. – И слишком привязан ко мне. А я ведь не всегда смогу быть рядом.  
\- Не говори так, – Шерлок мотает головой, – мы слишком отличаемся от других, чтобы разделяться.  
\- Тебе придется научиться эффективно общаться с другими, – Майкрофт выглядит невозмутимым.  
\- Они идиоты.  
\- Ты мне тоже кажешься идиотом.  
Шерлок обиженно сопит в ответ и смотрит в стену.

Шерлоку восемь. Он учится в хорошей частной школе и регулярно пишет себе письма от имени Майкрофта – почерк ровный и аккуратный, совсем не похож на его собственный.  
Конечно, брат «приезжает» к нему изредка в выходные. А еще они «видятся» в родительском доме во время каникул. Все логично, ведь Майкрофт слишком реален для Шерлока, чтобы вызывать его к себе по первому требованию, словно джина из бутылки.  
Хотя желание сделать это невероятно сильное.

Большую часть времени Шерлок чувствует себя брошенным, оторванным от чего-то важного для него.  
Писем накапливается целая коробка и Шерлок временами перечитывает их, сочиняя в голове очередной ответ, полный плохо скрытой тоски и язвительных комментариев относительно советов по поводу социализации.  
\- Я не прошу тебя не быть собой, Шерлок, – терпеливо объясняет брат во время их разговора в родительском доме. – Все равно не получится. Просто не тыкай это людям в лицо с таким упорством.  
\- Я не тыкаю! – злится Шерлок. – Просто я не такой конформист, как ты.  
Он представляет брата высоким и нескладным, рыжим, с россыпью веснушек на лице и руках. Майкрофт выглядит старше своих лет и ведет себя невероятно, раздражающе рассудительно.

В отличие от Шерлока.

К тому же, он успешно коммуницирует с людьми, что совсем не удается ему самому.  
Наверное, в глубине души Шерлок всегда хотел быть таким, как брат, от этого стараясь стать максимальной его противоположностью с двойным усердием.

\- Не веди себя так, словно тебе до сих пор пять, – морщится Майкрофт.  
\- Мне уже десять, – напоминает Шерлок.

Ему двенадцать, когда случается первая драка, где он сам выступает зачинщиком. Шерлок прекрасно понимает, что заигрался, когда говорит о Майкрофте вслух, с другими детьми. Частично из-за того, что брат для него и правда настоящий, частично – в качестве эксперимента, пытаясь понять, долго ли получится водить окружающих за нос.  
В начальной школе это было слишком просто, но дети постарше вычисляют его через полгода.  
\- Нет у тебя никакого брата, мне тетя сказала! – с вызовом выкрикивает одноклассник. Шерлок ломает ему нос. Не специально, конечно, он и сам не рассчитывает на такой эффект.  
Что простая фраза, правдивость которой он прекрасно понимает, вызовет такую бурю эмоций.  
Еще хорошо, что все ограничивается только носом – сам Шерлок чувствует себя, словно неконтролируемое стихийное явление, ураган ярости. Дело усугубляется еще и тем, что его обидчик является племянником директора школы.

Шерлока ждет выволочка от родителей и визиты к школьному психологу.

Майкрофт ожидаемо зол. Он ведь предупреждал. И объяснял. Шерлок и сам чувствует себя загнанным в угол собственной глупостью.  
\- Попытайся хотя бы наладить контакт с психологом. Сделай вид, что ты стараешься, Шерлок. Ты знаешь, что от тебя хотят услышать. Нам ведь не нужно попасть на учет к психиатру?  
Шерлок лишь едва заметно кивает в ответ, прикрывая глаза. Брат шумно выдыхает и ободряюще сжимает его ладонь.

 

На практике все оказывается не настолько ужасно, как Шерлок себе представлял. Временами бывает даже интересно предсказывать действия или реакции мисс Мортимер, школьного психолога. Вполне милой, но скучной девушки.  
Сначала Шерлок обескураживает ее прямолинейностью и отсутствием попыток увильнуть от разговора. Но в результате это приносит свои плоды – ему начинают верить и даже искренне симпатизировать. Видимо, он необычный экземпляр для изучения.

Приходится, конечно, во многих случаях кивать и соглашаться с разными завуалированными сложными словами глупостями.

О том, что нужно контактировать с миром самостоятельно.  
О реальных людях, которые смогут выслушать и поддержать.  
Будто бы это вообще нужно Шерлоку. Он не чувствует себя одиноким без Майкрофта.  
Скорее – неполноценным.  
Не собой.  
Разделенным.

«О, Шерлок, ты невероятно умный и самостоятельный молодой человек!»

На самом деле он словно половина яблока, лежащая на блюде: с определенного ракурса фрукт кажется целым.  
Совершенство и бесконечность.  
Но стоит немного изменить угол обзора…

Конечно же, Шерлок не трудится объяснять все это.  
Вместо этого он, на всякий случай, перестает писать письма «от Майкрофта» и даже обзаводится более-менее постоянными приятелями. Удивительно, насколько легко подкупить мальчишек тайными знаниями о том, как устроить шалость с дымовой шашкой, имея под рукой простые химические реактивы или развлечься еще каким-то столь же примитивным способом.

Это несложно, хотя и довольно утомительно. Впрочем, со временем Шерлок находит в подобном вынужденном взаимодействии свой интерес – изучает реакции и мотивы людей, наблюдает.

Возможно, Майкрофт и не был неправ. Во всяком случае, не во всем.

Майкрофт.

Шерлок, наверное, впервые в жизни с таким нетерпением ждет рождественских каникул. Ему не хватает самого себя и старшего брата. Что практически одно и то же.  
Временами Шерлок до белых мушек в глазах зол на Майкрофта и по-настоящему ненавидит его. За то, что он – лишь плод его фантазии.

Шерлоку исполняется тринадцать. Родители дарят ему новый микроскоп и кучу книг по химии и анатомии. То, что он просил.  
\- Ты так вырос, братец, – говорит Майкрофт вечером, присаживаясь на край его кровати. – Боюсь, теперь мы действительно будем реже видеться. У меня слишком много дел.  
\- Не уходи никуда сегодня, хорошо? – просит Шерлок в ответ. Конечно же, он остается. Им о многом нужно поговорить.

Следующие полгода до летних каникул Майкрофт и не думает появляться, напоминая о себе лишь короткими письмами раз в месяц. Шерлок растерян и опустошен. Обязательные сеансы к психологу больше не нужны, но он не ощущает от этого радости или облегчения.  
Он ощущает себя покалеченным и слишком свободным.

С Майкрофтом они видятся уже летом. Шерлок сидит под старой яблоней на заднем дворе родительского дома, листая книгу по криминалистике, и демонстративно не обращает внимания на появление брата.  
\- Шерлок, что бы ты ни думал, я всегда буду с тобой, – тихо говорит Майкрофт.  
\- Иди к черту! – зло выплевывает он в ответ и идет в дом.

Может быть, брат и рядом, только Шерлок больше этого не ощущает. Пропадает его внутренний тормоз, рациональное звено. Наверное, именно это в результате приводит его к наркозависимости.

Шерлоку двадцать один и очередной марафон заканчивается первой передозировкой.  
Его мутит, бросает из реальности в беспамятство и кажется, будто кто-то уронил на грудь бетонную плиту. Появление Майкрофта больше похоже на побочный эффект чрезмерного употребления, но раньше ни под одними из наркотиков Шерлок не видел брата.  
Он категорически отказывался становиться галлюцинацией.

Майкрофт одет с иголочки, и выглядит странно в интерьере грязной комнаты одного из Лондонских притонов. Шерлок думает, что именно такой образ больше всего подходит его смерти: строгий мужчина в костюме-тройке с зонтом-тростью в руках. У Майкрофта появились залысины, черты лица заострились, а под глазами залегли тени. Впрочем, в этом освещении все выглядят слегка контрастно.

\- До чего ты себя довел, братец, – он качает головой, а затем присаживается рядом с Шерлоком на грязный матрас и сжимает ладонью его холодные пальцы. – Я буду рядом.  
Может, так и должна выглядеть смерть, но темнота наркотического забытья сменяется белым больничным светом. Когда Шерлок приходит в себя, Майкрофт сидит рядом с больничной койкой и пристально смотрит на него.

\- Тебя еле откачали, – сухо констатирует он. – Что ты принял?  
Шерлок пытается охрипшим голосом озвучить названия веществ, которые успел употребить за последние сутки, но брат останавливает его взмахом руки:  
\- С этой поры, если ты еще раз соберешься чем-то себя убивать, ты будешь писать список. Запомни, Шерлок, у тебя всегда должен быть список! В кармане, в руке, где угодно, где его могут заметить. Думаю, бесполезно надеяться, что ты выкидываешь подобную глупость последний раз. Но знай – это разбивает мне сердце.

Шерлоку хочется спросить, где носило Майкрофта все это время, но говорить все еще слишком тяжело. Кажется, брат понимает его без слов, потому что начинает методично перечислять, чем занимался все эти годы. Шерлок засыпает.  
***  
С того момента в его жизни меняется многое, но присутствие в ней Майкрофта остается неизменным.

Отогнав внезапно нахлынувшие воспоминания, Шерлок прислушивается: в квартире тихо, видимо, Джон уже пошел спать. Завтра все же стоит с ним поговорить. Скорее всего, доктор посоветует обратиться к своему психоаналитику или еще нечто подобное. Когда тебе тридцать, иметь воображаемых друзей не считается нормальным.  
Шерлок улыбается.

Ему было бы даже интересно послушать выводы мозгоправов на счет Майкрофта. Особенно, что касается секса. Не то, чтобы Шерлока слишком интересовал этот аспект жизни, но он старался вникнуть в нюансы массового помешательства на телесных удовольствиях – по большей части из любопытства и, конечно, с исследовательской точки зрения.

Первый раз он целуется с парнем, имя которого уже забыл за ненадобностью. Он высокий и рыжий, прекрасно воспитан и определенно не так глуп, как остальные. Но он – не Майкрофт.  
Именно о брате Шерлок думает в этот момент. И в последующие разы, находясь уже с другими людьми и заходя намного дальше поцелуев.  
Никто из его партнеров – и близко не Майкрофт. Они пахнут не так, двигаются не так и к ужасу Шерлока иногда даже пытаются что-то сказать.  
Когда брат снова появляется в его жизни, то делает все идеально.  
Шерлока не слишком заботит, является ли секс с воображаемым братом полноценным инцестом. Он уверен, что если бы Майкрофт и правда существовал, то его бы тоже это не беспокоило.  
***  
Утром Джон не делает новых попыток поговорить, лишь бросает на Шерлока вопросительные взгляды. Он знает, что если тот захочет, то сам заговорит, а давлением ничего не удастся добиться.  
\- Я знаю, что его не существует, – говорит Шерлок на третьем часу напряженного молчания, глядя на Джона в упор.  
\- Тогда что это было? – спрашивает тот, поднимая глаза от книги.  
\- В том понимании, в котором существует твоя сестра, – продолжает Шерлок и, глядя на нахмурившегося Джона, объясняет. – Считай Майкрофта рациональной частью меня, благодаря которой я еще жив и даже поддаюсь на твои уговоры иногда набить свой желудок.  
\- Ты меня почти успокоил, – Ватсон все еще хмурится, но уже не смотрит на Шерлока с таким недоверием. – Но мне все равно интересно, что это было. Зачем ты заставил меня поверить, что у тебя и правда есть брат?  
\- Эксперимент, – Шерлок почти не врет, просто недоговаривает.  
\- Прекрасно, – Джон слегка раздражен, но видно, что его отпустило волнение о психической стабильности детектива. – Ярдовцы тоже так думают. Весь отдел Лестрейда считает, что ты проводишь надо мной какие-то опыты двадцать четыре часа в сутки!  
\- Мне есть, чем заняться, – отмахивается Шерлок. – Но это не просто праздное любопытство. Помнишь, я говорил тебе о сообщнике Мориарти, его правой руке – Себастьяне Моране?  
\- Да, – Джон морщит лоб, вспоминая необходимую информацию. – Он снайпер и, кажется, полковник в отставке. Безумно предан Мориарти и способен убить любого, кто попытается обмануть его босса или навредить ему. И я уже в который раз задаюсь вопросом, почему мы до сих пор живы.  
\- Полковник Себастьян Моран – выдумка. Легенда, мистификация, страшилка для окружающих, – говорит Шерлок и в его голосе слышатся нотки восхищения. – О, это действительно действует! Ведь невозможно подкупить или попытаться скрыться от того, кого никто не видит.  
\- Но как ты?.. Ладно, рассказывай уже.  
\- У меня есть знакомые в правительстве. Реальные знакомые, – выразительно уточняет Шерлок. – Я получил доступ к досье Морана и всей информации о нем: где и с кем служил, умения и навыки, психологический портрет. Формально такой человек существует.  
\- А неформально?  
\- Я нашел всех, кто служил в том же месте и в то же время. Всех, кто мог хоть как-то пересекаться с ним до или после этого. Джон, большая часть из этих людей несет какую-то околесицу или дает взаимоисключающую информацию. Моран одновременно высокий и низкий, блондин и брюнет. Люди путаются в своих ответах или вовсе не хотят говорить. Их подкупили – или угрожали, зависимо от того, что было эффективнее.  
\- Ты уверен?  
\- Да, потому что я разыскал нескольких людей, до которых не успел добраться Мориарти. Они совсем не помнят никакого полковника Морана. Потому что такого человека нет, и не существовало.  
\- Но документы, Шерлок! Это же данные Министерства обороны! – Джон выглядит возмущенным тем фактом, что они могут быть неправдивы.  
\- Все это только доказывает, насколько широко раскинулась сеть Мориарти, – говорит Шерлок. – И насколько он опасен. Я заставил тебя поверить в существование человека и меньшими усилиями.  
\- Это потому что я тебе доверяю, – ворчит Ватсон. – Кажется, иногда я готов принять факт, что земля на самом деле плоская, если ты будешь достаточно убедителен. Кстати, а как же камера?  
\- Это моя, – отвечает Холмс. – Когда-то поставил, чтобы записать ход одного химического опыта, пока меня нет дома.  
\- Ясно, – констатирует Джон и, помолчав, спрашивает. – Так все же он есть?  
\- Кто?  
\- Твой брат. Там, в твоей голове.  
\- Можно сказать и так.  
\- Давно?  
\- С детства.  
\- Наверное, тебе было непросто со сверстниками.  
\- Джон! Оставь сеансы домашнего психоанализа для разговоров с миссис Хадсон! – Шерлоку начинает надоедать этот диалог. – Всем нужен какой-то внутренний якорь.  
\- О. Ладно, – соглашается Джон, понимая, что Шерлок и так рассказал ему сегодня слишком много. – Можно еще всего один вопрос?  
\- Валяй.  
\- Почему именно Майкрофт? Почему его так зовут?  
\- Знаешь, – Шерлок вдруг улыбается озорной, почти мальчишеской улыбкой, - в детстве мне всегда хотелось, чтобы в моем окружении существовал хоть один человек с еще более дурацким именем, чем у меня.

Джон смеется в ответ. Не то, чтобы он все понял, но напряжение, внезапно возникшее между ними, исчезает.  
***  
Шерлок не верит в приметы и суеверия, так что факт театрального возвращения Мориарти вскоре после их с Джоном разговора не кажется ему мистической случайностью.

\- Вполне вероятно, что кто-то следит за происходящим на Бейкер-Стрит с помощью камер. Но ты же знаешь, что это – не я, – говорит Майкрофт.

Детектив перерывает всю квартиру и не находит ничего подозрительного. Джон заметно нервничает: он бы дергался еще больше, если бы понимал, что арест Джима Мориарти и предстоящий суд – лишь начало игры.

 

Начало

 

Все не может быть так просто, и Шерлока не отпускает крайне гадкое ощущение, когда он дает показания в суде – ощущение, что им играют, словно пешкой. Джим слишком уверен в себе и разве что не пританцовывает от восторга.  
Шерлок ждет следующего хода. В день объявления приговора он остается дома, заранее зная, чем закончится процесс и какой вердикт вынесут присяжные.

Он произносит речь одновременно с судьей – слово в слово. Все роли расписаны, конец первого акта известен.

«Невиновен».

Звонок Джона с новостью о том, что Мориарти отпустили, означает, что пора делать чай.  
Шерлок взволнован, но не потому что ему прямо сейчас угрожает прямая опасность: он заинтригован и хочет понять, что происходит.

Джим появляется точно в срок, как только успевает закипеть чайник. Быстро окинув комнату взглядом, он берет из корзинки на столе большое спелое яблоко и садится в кресло напротив Шерлока. В его кресло.

\- Ты хоть немного рад? Тому, что я на свободе. Сказкам не хватает старого доброго злодея. Я тебе нужен. Мы похожи: ты и я, – Мориарти достает из кармана складной нож и вонзает его лезвие в сочный бок яблока.  
\- Добрался до присяжных? – замерев с чашкой чая в руке буднично интересуется Шерлок.  
\- Всем есть, кем дорожить. Болевая точка.  
\- Ты и мне обещал сердце… выжечь.  
\- Знаешь, что говорят о яблоке в Ирландии? – интересуется Джим, делая аккуратный продольный надрез и разламывая фрукт напополам.  
\- Решил вспомнить свои корни?  
\- Почему бы и нет? – Мориарти пожимает плечами. – так вот, у ирландцев яблоко – символ бессмертия. Видишь пятиконечную звезду, которую образуют семенные коробочки? Рождение-смерть-перерождение. Любая смерть это перерождение, Шерлок!  
\- Только не говори, что собрался умереть, – Холмс дарит ему натянутую полуулыбку. – Хотя это бы объяснило, почему ты не взял ничего ни на одном месте взлома. Но тебе ничего не нужно не по этой причине.  
\- Ты так догадлив, – Мориарти откусывает от одной половины яблока и говорит с набитым ртом. – Умереть суждено не мне.  
\- У тебя есть универсальный код, открывающий все двери, – говорит Шерлок. – Зачем тебе нужно было это представление?  
\- Тебе скучно, – Джим доедает половину яблока, с вызовом глядя на детектива. – А я задолжал тебе кое-что. И да, у меня есть ключ. У кого ключ, тот король. Тебе ли не знать, у тебя же брат работает на британское правительство.  
\- Угрожаешь моему брату высококлассным снайпером? – усмехается детектив.  
\- Серьезно, Шерлок. Брат? Я не подозревал в тебе такого утонченного извращенца, – Мориарти облизывает пальцы и бросает ему вторую часть яблока. – Вот твоя половина.  
\- Что это значит?  
\- Падение, Шерлок. Осталось совсем недолго. Оно будет.

Джим выходит, нарочито тихо закрыв за собой дверь. Шерлоку есть, о чем подумать.

***

Когда он садится в такси после раскрытия дела о похищении детей, то понимает задумку. Сказка претворяется в реальность.

Все становится совершенно очевидным, когда он снова видит Джима Мориарти. Точнее – Ричарда Брука.

И Майкрофт, и его собственные разговоры с Джоном и реакция ярдовцев. Кусочки паззла складываются в целостную картинку, все сюжетные ходы оказываются важными и неизменно ведущими к печальному финалу.

Мориарти просто ждал удобного случая – теперь всем еще проще поверить в то, что Шерлок придумал и своего врага тоже.

Он знает, что встреча на крыше больницы Святого Варфоломея – последняя. Это главный пункт плана Мориарти, к выполнению обязателен. Впрочем, никогда не поздно внести свои коррективы.

\- Тебе придется прыгнуть.  
\- И уйти с позором.  
\- В этом весь смысл. Прыжок, Шерлок. Я этого делать точно не буду. Я тебя мотивирую – или умрешь ты или твои друзья. И вымышленный брат тебе не поможет.  
\- Как и тебе – вымышленный снайпер.  
\- О, поверь, у меня хвататет вполне реальных. Трое, Шерлок. И трое близких тебе людей.

У Джима, конечно, есть настоящие стрелки, а у Шерлока – настоящие друзья.  
Он ужасается осознанию этого, называя имена и понимая, что попал в точку.  
Джон. Миссис Хадсон. Лестрейд.

Воображаемый Майкрофт, которого убивает воображаемый стрелок.

Шерлок до последнего тянет время и говорит, говорит, говорит… Понять что-либо по выражению лица Мориарти довольно сложно и остается делать выстрелы словами практически наугад, надеясь, что хоть один из них попадет в цель и сегодняшний сценарий изменится прямо сейчас.

\- Мы слишком похожи, – говорит Шерлок, глядя в упор на своего безумного оппонента.

\- Слушай меня очень внимательно: мои глаза открыты, – отвечает Джим, пожимая ему руку, будто скрепляя какое-то соглашение. Он смотрит за правое плечо детектива, обращаясь явно не к нему.

Шерлок инстинктивно дергается в сторону, когда Джим достает из кармана пистолет. Мориарти говорил, что не собирается умирать, но выстрел себе в рот – красноречивое свидетельство об обратном.

Его глаза действительно открыты – в их темных немигающих зрачках отражается небо Лондона. Времени на решения остается очень мало.

У Джима есть сценарий, вернее – был. Но у Шерлока есть несколько планов по его изменению. Вместе с Майкрофтом они разработали с десяток вариантов, как действовать зависимо от поворота событий. Мориарти был неправ, утверждая, что брат ему не поможет.  
Уже помог.

Конечно же, существуют и реальные сообщники.  
Молли.  
Именно ей Шерлок отправляет набранное на мобильном в кармане пальто сообщение.  
Пора.  
Он делает шаг к краю крыши и видит подъехавший к Бартсу кэб.  
Джон. Как раз вовремя. Так, как надо.

Шерлок достает телефон и нажимает кнопку быстрого набора.  
\- Джон, стой на месте…  
Разговор получается непростым. Удивительно, даже сейчас этот человек верит в него. Возможно, Майкрофт был неправ? Или это Джон просчитался?  
\- Прощай.

Шерлок нажимает кнопку «отбой» и на миг зажмуривается.  
\- Давай, братец, – говорит Майкрофт ему на ухо. – Ты же знаешь, что я был и буду с тобой всегда. Я и сейчас с тобой рядом.

Шерлок улыбается и, распахнув глаза, делает шаг вперед.  
Он чувствует себя удивительно цельным: словно спелое, идеально круглое яблоко, нагретое солнцем, которое, сорвавшись с ветки, падает вниз.

Он абсолютно уверен, что вернется.

Примечания:  
Деннис Линн Рейдер (род. 9 марта 1945) — американский серийный убийца. История Рейдера вдохновила Стивена Кинга на написание повести Счастливый брак. Он придумал себе прозвище «BTK», указывающее на его способ убийств — связать («bind»), пытать («torture») и убить («kill»).

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для WTF Holmescest 2016, спецквест. Задание: мифилогема - "Яблоко".


End file.
